Memories Locked Away
by ZexionLover411
Summary: To go with Dark Memories Within White Lies. All the memories locked away in Rika's head. Basically all one-shots of memories and flashbacks with Rika up to age 10. Rated T since there shouldn't be anything that bad but not all memories are happy. Based on anime so Akito is male. There is child-"romance" (like the kind everyone has as a kid, crushes, "Girl/Boyfriends", etc.)
1. First Memory

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and all memories unless otherwise stated._**

**This is VERY VERY short but it's supposed to be. (It's also short b/c I wanted to get this out.)**

* * *

><p>The Sohma estate was silent with the exception of the screams of a new mother in labor. Hikaru held his wife, Nanako's, hand.<p>

"You're doing great, honey, just breath."

"I am breathing!" Hikaru grimaced and chuckled nervously but it turned into a pained 'aaaah' when his wife's grip suddenly got tight and she screamed.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Nanako held a little pink bundle. Hikaru smiled as he looked down at his wife and newborn daughter.<p>

"She's beautiful." He said.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course." Hikaru said not being able to hide the excitement in his voice. He gently took the bundle from Nanako and held it to his chest. The next second there as a puff of smoke and Hikaru was looking down at a feline cub. He stared and Nanako covered her mouth with a gasp. "She's… not the cat…" She muttered. "Anything but the cat…" She started to weep and Hikaru shook his head.

"N-No she's …. This- She isn't a _cat _cat." He showed her to Nanako.

"What's the difference?"

"No, Nana, she's …what's it call… uhh… Lynx! She's a lynx. When have you ever heard of a child possessed by the cat being anything other than a normal house cat?"

"Well… then what does it mean, why is she…"

"I don't know…" Nanako held her arms back out and Hikaru gave her back the bundle.

"No one can know…"

"Nana, we can't hide this from-"

"We have to. We'll just home school her and limit her contact with boys. Anyone with the curse already should be fine right?"

"Well, I guess so-"

"We'll keep it a secret. She can't know…" After a short pause there was another puff of smoke and the baby was human again. Innocent blue eyes looked up at the two parents, oblivious to what was causing her parents to look so sad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Very short but it's supposed to be. Each chapter will be a different memory at a different age with different people but all will have Rika in it. PM me if you have an idea for something to be in a memory of just a memory in general I will be happy to, to the best of my abilities, write it and dedicate itgive credit._**


	2. Age: Eight- The Ox and The Rabbit

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and all memories unless otherwise stated._**

**Age: Eight- The Ox and The Rabbit**

* * *

><p>Momiji and Hatsuharu were walking along a path inside the Sohma estate. Both boys were seven and were wearing the same uniform from an all-boys school. They were having a normal conversation children would have about toys and games when they saw a flash of blond hair from over the fence of one of the houses. It was one of the only houses to always keep their gate locked at all times. Momiji bounded over to the fence and Hatsuharu ran after him. Momiji hopped up and looked over the fence, leaning over it, his feet dangling. Hatsuharu, who only had to go on his toes, looked over as well. Crouched down was a little blond girl around eight; the girl was drawing with a stick in the dirt.<p>

"Hey." Momiji said. The girl didn't move. "Why do you get to stay home and play when we have to go to school?" Momiji asked with a pout.

"Hey, he asked you a question." Hatsuharu said. The little girl looked up.

"Mommy said not to talk to boys." She said before looking back down at her drawing. The two boys looked at each other confused.

"Why?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know." The girl said without looking up.

"We're not that bad." Momiji said. The girl shrugged.

"Why don't you have to go to school." Hatsuharu asked, repeating Momiji's question from earlier.

"Mommy teaches me."

"That's not fair." Hatsuharu grumbled.

"But don't you get lonely?" Momiji whined. "How will you make friends?" The little girl shrugged sadly. "Hey, I know! We'll be your friends!" The little girl looked up before standing up. "I'm Momiji and this is Hatsuharu." Momiji said with a big grinned.

"I'm Rika." The girl said with a growing smile.

"Do you want to come out and play?" Momiji asked with a hopeful smile. Rika frowned.

"Mommy doesn't let me go out unless it's with Tori."

"Awww." Momiji whined. "Why not?" Rika shrugged.

"She wants someone to keep an eye on me."

"We could go get Tori and then we could play." Hatsuharu suggested. Rika shook her head.

"Tori's still at school." Rika said with a frown.

"Then.. we'll just stay here to keep you company!" Momiji said with a smile. Rika smiled again.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>These memories will probably be short because they are only memories. If you have an idea for a memory please PM and I will give you credit for that memories when it's done.<strong>


	3. Age: Six - Flowers

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters. I do own Rika and all memories unless otherwise stated._**

**Age: Six – Flowers**

* * *

><p>Little six year old Rika, with a white bow in her hair to match her little white dress and shoes, was picking flowers from her mother's garden – with her permission of course. She picked a handful before picking out the best one to hold in her other hand. She smiled and ran to the gate of her house, pushing the lock up before slipping out. She walked along with a grin humming a random tune as she looked around. Her grin widened and she started running when she saw one of her only friends.<p>

"Akito!" She called as she approached. The ten year old boy turned around and smiled when he saw the girl.

"Rika." He said greeting her with a small bow. Rika bowed her head quickly before holding out the handful of flowers.

"Pick one." She said with a smile. Akito looked at all the flowers.

"Why only one?" He asked looking at her.

"One's for mommy and one's for daddy and one's for Gure-San and-" Akito held his hand up with a nod. Rika stopped with a smile still on her face.

"What about that one?" Akito asked pointing to the single flower in her other hand. Rika shook her head.

"You can't pick that one." She said.

"Why not?" Akito asked with a frown. Rika smiled slightly.

"It's for Tori." She said. Akito frowned and glared at the flower before grabbing it.

"Well I want this one." He said looking at the flower now in his hand. He looked back at Rika who looked like she was going to cry. "Ah!- D-Don't cry!" Akito said with wide eyes. Rika's little lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "N-no, no, no. Uh-… oh _here_." Akito said holding out the flower. Rika took it with a small smile. Akito grabbed one of the other flowers before storming off. Rika watched him go with a frown.

* * *

><p>Rika went and gave a flower to her mother, father, Shigure, and Ayame. She was about to go find Hatori when she saw Akito in his window, looking angry, he was glaring at the ground. Rika frowned and looked down at the flower in her hands.<p>

Akito sighed for the millionth time as he glared at the ground below his window. Why did _Tori_ have to be her favorite? _He_ wasn't her first friend. The only reason Hatori even paid attention to her is because her parents asked him to. Akito let out another huff and closed his eyes. A moment later he heard a small voice speak.

"Here." His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Rika holding out _Tori's_ flower. She had her head down.

"I thought that was for _Tori_?" Akito snapped. Rika flinched and shook her head.

"I want you to have it." She said holding it out more. She sniffled.

"A-Are you crying again?" Akito asked with wide eyes sitting up. Rika shook her head but raised her hand to wipe away tears. "Please don't cry." Akito said gently taking the flower. "Thank you. See, I'm not angry." Rika shook her head.

"You're mad at me." She whimpered.

"No, no I'm not, see?" Rika looked up and saw Akito smiling. Rika wiped her tears and smiled. "Don't cry." Akito leaned down, out the window, and kissed the top of Rika's head. Rika smiled more. Akito put his elbow on the window and his chin in his hand and smiled down at her.


End file.
